


April Fool's Day

by killianandemmashearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: April Fools, Brotherly Bonding, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killianandemmashearts/pseuds/killianandemmashearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry teaches Roland how to celebrate April Fools Day correctly</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N I literally had this idea at like one in the morning last night, but i thought it would be cute to do some henry/roland bonding and there’s little bit of oq. for the fic roland’s like 4 or 5 (some people write him like he’s two and that bothers me), henry has his memories back and oq is living together, hope you all enjoy it:))

It was April Fool’s day, Robin and Roland’s first April Fool’s day in Storybrooke and Henry was excited. Though some may not of thought it this day had been one of his favorites because he did have this tendency to like pulling pranks, something that surprised most people the first time they were a victim of one. They were never anything too serious, just innocent fun little ones that couldn’t get him into too much trouble. This year was special though because he would get to teach Roland how to be the amazing prankster he thought of himself as.  
He waited for Robin and Regina to leave the house, going out to get groceries and a few other things and settled down on the couch with a glass of coke and a book. However he heard the soft pats of small feet against the floor and looked up to see the younger boy approaching him. Roland had just woken up from a nap and was in some racecar printed pajamas, his blanket had been tied around his neck like a cape. Henry knew this was partially because he had recently gotten Roland into playing with some of his old Batman toys but he also sometimes wondered if it was used as some sort of reminder of his life in the Enchanted Forrest.  
The younger boy looked up at him with tired eyes and out stretched his hands towards the glass of coke “I want some.” He said as he looked from the glass to Henry.  
Henry bit his lip as he thought about it, he knew that it would affect Roland, since he was at that age where anything sugary seemed to do that. He also knew that the parents probably wouldn’t approve but they weren’t around right then so he figured they were safe. “Just one sip.” He said as he held the glass out carefully to him.  
Roland gripped the glass in his hands and took a sip, a bigger one than Henry originally wanted him to take. He smiled as he pulled the glass away from his lips “It tickles.” He said with a laugh and Henry shook his head with a small smile.  
Henry closed the book as he watched the younger boy, he had always wanted a little brother or sister and he was happy he finally had one “ Roland, you want to learn how to play a prank?”  
Roland looked at him with wide eyes full of fascination “ What’s that?”  
Henry bit his lip as he tried to think about a way to explain it to him. “It’s like a joke that you play on people” he said, hoping that made sense though he didn’t think it would.  
Roland grinned and nodded at him “ I want to do it.” He said happily as he watched him “ how we do it?”  
Henry shrugged a bit, he was a little surprised that he agreed to it but he was also happy about it too “ We could take those plastic cups we use and poke holes in the bottom of it so when someone takes a drink it dribbles out on them?” he suggested.  
Roland nodded eagerly though Henry doubted that he really would have argued for something else since he didn’t know what a prank was only a few minutes ago.  
Henry put his book down and went to the stack of red plastic cups on the counter in the kitchen, Roland following quickly behind him with a grin, his blanket dragging on the floor behind him as he moved “why are we doing pranks?”  
Henry smiled at him as he pulled one of the cups off the pile and went to go get a pin from some emergency sewing materials that his mom kept around the house “It’s April Fool’s day, your supposed to pull pranks on people today.”  
Roland smiled “I wish it was that every day.” He said with a giggle and Henry laughed as well.  
“I think that might get a little tiring.” Henry said honestly as he started to poke tiny holes into the bottom of the cup.  
Roland shook his head “Nuh Uh. I like jokes.” He said with a small grin.  
Henry smiled a little bit and put the prank cup back down on top of the other ones “Maybe we should make some lemonade? Give them a reason to drink?” He asked as he looked at Roland who nodded in return.  
Henry got everything out and started to make everything and looked down to see Roland standing at his hip with a smile “Do you ever think your mama and my papa will get married?” he asked him.  
Henry shrugged a bit, he’d love to see his mom be happy and she certainly seemed to have found it with Robin but he wasn’t sure that the happy couple was wedding ready quite yet “ Eventually.” He said with a nod as he stirred the pitcher “but not tomorrow.” He said as he looked at Roland with a small grin.  
Roland nodded slowly and Henry put the pitcher of lemonade into the fridge “ Do you want to go play?” he asked Roland softly, watching the little boys eyes grow wide with excitement.  
“Can we play Batman?” he asked him happily and Henry nodded and settled back down on the couch as Roland disappeared into his room and came back a few minutes later with some action figures in his tiny hands.  
The two boys played until they heard the front door open and Henry stood up to see Regina and Robin re-enter the house with their arms full of grocery bags. “Hi mom.” He said as he went to go get the bags from her and placed them on the counter.  
Regina smiled at Henry and watched as Roland went to hug Robin’s leg.  
Robin chuckled “ So what have you boys been up to?”  
Henry saw Roland try to hold back giggles from out of the corner of his eyes and he shrugged “Not much, we just played and made some lemonade. Do you want a glass mom?”  
Regina raised an eyebrow, surprised that they had done something like that but she didn’t want to turn them down either, she liked hearing that they were bonding. She smiled and nodded “Of course.” She said as she went to the fridge and got the pitcher out, pouring some into a glass. She rose up the glass and was surprised when the liquid started streaming out the bottom.  
However her confusion faded when she saw a small smirk on Henry’s lips and heard Roland erupt into giggles.  
He moved from Robin’s leg to her leg “Happy April Fools Day!”


End file.
